Minute Man by 2Brown-eyes
by Midnight Delight NYE Contest
Summary: Minute Man is a nickname Edward has been haunted by since high school. Hopefully, reuniting with an old crush on New Year's Eve will change things for the better.


**Contest entry for the Midnight Delight NYE Contest**

 **Title:** Minute Man

 **Pairing:** Edward and Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 5,318

 **Summary:** Minute Man is a nickname Edward has been haunted by since high school. Hopefully, reuniting with an old crush on New Year's Eve will change things for the better.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Minute Man**

 **EPOV**

The one thing I hated about small towns was that everyone knew everyone. You couldn't sneeze without it making it to the front page of the daily town blog.

Well … that might be a slight exaggeration.

However, when you do become the subject of town gossip, you never get off their radar. Many of the residents' minds were like elephants — they never forgot.

I mean, it was four years ago.

Sadly, I couldn't be remembered for being my class Valedictorian. Or the star football player, who scored the tiebreaking touchdown in the state championship two years in a row. Hell, I would even take winning the state spelling bee in sixth grade.

No … I had to be remembered for the most embarrassing moments of my life.

I passed three girls I recognized from Forks High; they giggled and whispered behind their hands when they saw me. I tugged my hood over my head to shield myself from their stares. I pushed my cart faster. The sooner I got my mother's items the sooner I could get out of the store.

"Hey if it isn't the Minute Man," Michael Newton called. He was several feet down the aisle, leaning on the handle of a cart filled with several cases of cheap beer and a few bags of chips.

"You're not funny, Newton," I responded. "Excuse me, I have to go."

"Aww, come on … surely you can spare a _minute_ for an old friend. How's it going, I haven't seen you in a few years?" Mike smirked.

"I've been busy at school. Not everyone can take over their parents' store with no college education," I commented dryly.

"True … true. A bunch of us are getting together down at the Res, to ring in the New Year. You should join us." He drummed on the handle of his cart, making an irritating racket.

"Sorry, I have plans." Even if I didn't, the last place I wanted to be was on the beach with a bunch of immature classmates, reliving the 'good old days.'

" _Attention, shoppers, the store will be closing in five minutes."_

"I have to go." I tried to move around him, but he had parked himself in the middle of the aisle, blocking me.

"What's the hurry, isn't that four more _minutes_ than you need?" Michael snickered.

"Fuck you, Newton," I snapped.

"Sorry, even if I swung that way I still don't have a _minute_ to spare." He laughed his head off at his own joke.

I clenched my hands as I told myself my father would be pissed off if I wound up in jail for slugging Mike.

"Good lord, Mike, grow up already. Your minute jokes are overdone and not funny," a girl spoke up, defending me.

I turned my head and saw Bella Swan standing behind me. She had a basket hanging off one arm with a pint of ice cream in it. She was tapping her foot, looking impatient. I hadn't seen her since graduation, and from the look of her, the years had been kind.

"Bella, I see you have an entertaining evening planned. You know, if you'd like to come to First Beach I could show you a good time." He winked.

"Yeah, no thanks, I like my cocks bigger than cocktail wieners." She smirked.

Mike turned bright red and sputtered. I choked back a laugh and turned my head.

"What the … I'm bigger than that." Mike was flustered.

"Mmm … not according to Jessica." Bella shrugged unapologetically.

"She lied," Mike insisted.

"Did you ever consider that Tanya lied too?" Bella questioned.

"I … I …" Mike hung his head then shook it. He looked at me with a sheepish expression. "Sorry, man."

"Whatever. Just move so I can get the last few items on my list." I wasn't impressed with his apology, nor did I feel sorry for him.

Mike hurried towards the front with his tail between his legs. Bella rolled her eyes as she watched him leave.

"What a moron," Bella commented then turned to me. "How are you, Edward?"

"I'm good. I don't mean to be rude, but I need to grab some champagne before they close."

"I'll walk with you, I'm headed the same way," she said with a smile.

Bella Swan was to Forks, what Mary Anne was to _Gilligan's Island_. She was sweet, smart, and pretty. We had mutual friends in the same social circle and were often paired together for projects. I had a thing for her in high school, but we never seemed to be single at the same time. And after Tanya announced to our whole class that I only could last a minute, I was too embarrassed to ask her.

I wished I could say Tanya lied, but sadly and humiliatingly it was true. Tanya and I dated for a couple of months, and we seemed to get along well with one another. When Valentine's day rolled around, it only seemed the logical thing to do was to take things to the next level. Her parents were gone for the night, so she invited me over. The night started off well until we got to her room. The smell of her perfume still makes me want to vomit to this day. We began to make out on her bed, and we progressed from kisses and light caresses until boom—it ended faster than Thanos could snap his fingers.

It wasn't just Tanya either. There had been a few girls after her, and the same embarrassing thing happened. I was convinced something had to be wrong with me. My father laughed it off and said maybe it was my subconscious telling me I should wait and not be so quick to jump into the sack.

"Thank you for what you said back there," I said when I realized I hadn't thanked her.

"It was my pleasure. Mike needed to be kicked off his high horse. We aren't kids anymore, and he should act his age," Bella stated.

"How have you been, Bella? You went to Arizona State, right?" I asked, remembering my manners.

"I've been good. However, I'm transferring to U-Dub next semester to start my Masters. My mother moved to Florida, so to continue in-state tuition, I'm coming home to Washington." She swept her long hair over one shoulder as she glanced at a display of Chex Mix.

"A fellow Husky." I grinned, feeling a surge of hope. "If you need a tour guide, I'm willing to oblige," I offered.

She looked up at me with a genuine smile. "I just may take you up on it. It will be nice seeing a familiar face."

I paused in front of the champagne. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched her continue to the fridge that contained wine coolers. I started loading up my cart with several bottles.

"Exactly how much celebrating are you planning on doing tonight," Bella teased, coming up beside me.

"My parents are throwing a party — I'm just the gofer," I explained.

"Sounds like fun," Bella said.

"Do you have plans?" I asked.

"Just a three-some." She laughed when my eyes popped open, and she held up her ice cream. "Just Ben, Jerry, and me."

I laughed at her joke. An idea formed in my head. "Sounds better than my night. Tanya is going to be there, and she's unbearable, since, well you know … I have an idea; would you like to come tonight?"

Bella's smile faltered. "Sorry, Edward, the rumors she spread about you do suck. But showing up with me as a fake girlfriend isn't the answer."

She turned and walked away.

"Shit … shit … I'm so stupid." I cursed myself for insinuating I wanted to use her for my revenge.

I grabbed one last bottle and hurried after Bella, hoping to catch her so I could apologize. I got behind her in line.

"Bella, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant …"

"Edward Cullen, wow is that really you?" Lauren's grating voice interrupted me as she scanned Bella's items. "Tanya and I were just talking about you the other day ... you know, comparing stories. Did you hear she's engaged to a real-estate broker, she says he can really go the distance, unlike some."

My jaw clenched as I tried to ignore her. After my failure with Tanya, I had gotten drunk at a party. Lauren was convinced she could prove Tanya wrong … sadly she couldn't.

"Hey, Lauren, you got a zit on the end of your nose," Bella interrupted.

Lauren's slapped a hand over her nose. "Rude much, Swan?"

"What? Is it rude to point out people's faults for all to see?" Bella arched an eyebrow, challenging her, as she slapped down a ten. "Keep the change for some zit cream." Bella grabbed her bag and walked out of the store.

"Bitch!" Lauren screamed after her.

"Lauren! My office before you leave," her manager yelled.

Lauren flushed bright red and started to ring up my items. She was so distracted she forgot to separate our purchases or notice when I pocketed Bella's money.

"Three-fifty." Lauren wouldn't look me in the face.

I paid and then left in a hurry to catch up to Bella. I was surprised to see her waiting next to my car. She gave me a tentative smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"This is yours." I pulled her ten out of my pocket. "Lauren wasn't paying attention and rang up our items together."

"Then it's yours." Bella shook her head.

"I insist you let me pay to make up for what I insinuated. I didn't mean I wanted you to come and make Tanya jealous," I explained, holding out the money.

"Then what did you mean?" Bella asked cautiously.

"I wanted a friendly face at a party, someone I enjoy talking to. My biggest regret in school is not getting a chance to ask you out," I admitted.

Her cheeks turned a light pink, and a soft smile spread on her lips. "Well then, that's a horse of a different color. I will be happy to attend with you."

I chuckled. "Okay, Dorothy, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"I'll be ready … wait, how fancy should I dress?" she asked, looking down at her jeans and sneakers.

"Semi-formal type dresses. If you don't have one, I'm sure you could borrow from my cousin, Alice. She always brings extras." I hoped this wasn't a deterrent.

"If my senior year, winter-semi-formal one is appropriate enough, I'll just wear that," Bella stated.

"That will be perfect."

 _More than perfect,_ I commented in my head. I remembered that dress as if she wore it yesterday. It was a dark, rich, cranberry red one that hugged her curves and flared at the waist. Her lipstick matched her dress that night and had my dick twitching just thinking about it.

"Edward … Edward…" A hand waved in front of my face.

I blinked rapidly and saw Bella staring at me in concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You zoned out on me."

"I was thinking about how hot you looked that night." I instantly cringed at my loose lips.

 _What the fuck?_ She was going to think I was some sort of sleazy creeper.

Bella's eyes had nearly popped out of her head. She turned bright pink this time and started to giggle uncontrollably. She slapped her hand over her mouth, trying to quiet herself.

"I'm so sorry." I rubbed the back of my neck.

Bella grinned. "Don't be. You looked very hot in your tux. You could give James Bond a run for his money. I need to get going so I can be ready in time."

"Right. I'll see you soon," I said, feeling relieved she wasn't upset.

 **Minute**

Seven on the dot, I pulled up to the Swan's residence. The Chief's cruiser wasn't in the driveway, so he was probably on duty. There was a fine, mist-like rain in the air, so I grabbed my umbrella and hurried to the front door. I rang the doorbell and waited under the small covered porch.

"Be right there." I heard Bella call from the inside.

The door opened a second later with Bella looking breathless. "Sorry, I was upstairs. What do you think? Nice enough to be a Bond girl?" She twirled in front of me.

Her skirt fanned out, brushing against her pale legs. My eyes traveled up her body and noticed her breasts seemed fuller and bouncier than I remembered.

"You look beautiful," I told her.

"Just beautiful … not hot?" she teased, her eyes glinting in amusement. She didn't wait for my answer but turned and headed for the hall closet. "I'll just be a moment, I need a jacket. Is it raining?"

"More like misting. I have an umbrella if you'd like to use it." I quickly adjusted myself when her back was turned.

"A little rain never hurt anyone, as long as it's not downpouring." She pulled out a black peacoat, slipped it on, and fluffed her hair. "I'm ready."

I offered her my arm, and we walked quickly to my car. I held the door open, which seemed to please her by the way a smile lit up her face.

When I got in, I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. The rain droplets shone like little diamonds in her hair.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" She turned her head towards me.

"Definitely hot," I told her.

She flushed and giggled, covering her mouth again quickly. I chuckled and reached for her hand without thinking about it — it seemed like the natural thing to do. But I stopped in time and started to withdraw my hand. However, Bella's fingers found mine and linked them together.

"You look handsome yourself." She leaned over and kissed my cheek, leaving the spot warm.

We arrived at my parents' house just as the party was gearing up. I bypassed all of the cars and pulled into the garage.

"Wow, they go all out don't they," Bella commented as she turned her head to look behind her.

"They do. My mother loves to entertain. Growing up it seemed so boring since it was mostly adults. All of us kids usually took over the pool house. Myself, my brother, Alice, Tanya, and her sisters," I told her.

"I remember Irina and Kate. Kate I liked, she was sweet, but Irina was always stuck up. Will they all be here tonight?" Bella asked.

"Kate is in Alaska with her new husband. Irina is off in Europe last I heard. Alice brought her boyfriend, Jasper. And Emmett brought his fiancée, Rose," I told her.

"So there are other people for you to talk to." A playful smile graced her lips.

"Yes, but I'm still glad you agreed to come." I stared in her eyes.

She tilted her head. "I'm glad you asked me … for the right reasons. I had a crush on you in high school, too."

"When we get to U-Dub, can I take you to dinner?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Bella nodded.

A knock on my window made me jumped. "Yo, bro. What's taking you so long?"

Emmett plastered his face up against the window and shielded his eyes so he could see inside. "Dude, you got a girl in there with you."

"For cryin' out loud." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Emmett isn't very tactful is he?" Bella laughed.

"No, and we should get out before he rips off the door." I snorted.

We stepped out, and I shook my head at him, which only made him smile bigger. "Hey, bro, and hi, pretty lady." Emmett's eyes narrowed. "Wait … you look familiar."

"I'm Bella. I went to Forks High. I was in Edward's class," Bella explained.

"That's not where I've seen you before." Emmett was snapping his fingers.

"Emmett …" I grew wary he might rat me out for a picture I kept of Bella.

"Wait … I remember." Then Emmett clammed up.

"You remember, what?" Bella prompted with a raised eyebrow as she placed a hand on her hip.

"You're Chief Swan's kid." Emmett covered quickly.

Bella looked like she was about to say something, but I quickly distracted her.

"Bella, this is Rosalie, Emmett's fiancée." I gestured to the tall blonde behind my brother.

"Pleased to meet you." Bella held out her hand.

"You too; it's about time Edward brought someone around for us to meet." Rose gave me a teasing smirk.

"I say we make our appearances quickly and slip off to the pool house. I already snuck a bunch of booze and some snacks in there," Emmett said.

"Sounds good," I agreed. "Is Tanya here?"

"Yes, and wait until you get a load of the guy she brought. His name is Royal." Emmett huffed.

"It's Royce," Rosalie said with a giggle.

"Whatever, the guy's a prick." Emmett rolled his eyes.

I turned to Bella. "You don't have to make the rounds with me. You can get a drink, and I'll try to make this quick."

Bella was thoughtful for a moment. "I don't mind. I'll stay with you."

 **Minute**

The music was loud inside the living room. Bella hung to my arm and looked around with curiosity. She greeted people with a smile and even recognized a few people from the town.

"Edward." Tanya approached us with a guy at her heels. She was wearing a sparkling white dress that clung to her like a second skin.

"Tanya," I greeted emotionlessly.

She grabbed onto the guy's arm and yanked him forward. "This is Royce, he's my fiancé." She held up her left hand to show us a giant diamond.

"Nice to meet you, Royce," I said, ignoring the obnoxious ring.

"You too. If you ever need a realtor, I'm your man." Royce pulled out a business card from his breast pocket and held it out to me.

"Thanks," I replied, though not actually having a need for it.

"And one for you too, little lady." Royce held out a card to Bella.

"No thank you, we just need the one," Bella said sweetly, snagging the card from me as she made a big production of slipping it into my pocket then leaving her hand resting on my chest.

Tanya's eyes narrowed. "We haven't met, I'm Tanya."

"We've met. In fact, we were lab partners for chemistry." Bella frowned.

"Right … it's …" Tanya bit her lip.

"Bella," I stated, annoyed.

"You two are together?" Tanya smirked as if it was funny.

"Yes, we are." Bella slid her hand down my shirt and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"How nice," Tanya said through her clenched smile. "Excuse me, I see someone I need to talk with. Ta ta." She walked away with Royce in tow.

"Did she actually say 'ta ta'?" Bella repeated in a high-pitched voice then snorted.

"I'm sorry about her," I apologized. "You didn't have to do that. I know you didn't want me to use you to make her jealous."

"I changed my mind once I saw her. I forgot how irritating she was." Bella wrinkled her nose. "I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?"

"No, I just need to say hi to one more couple, and then we can escape," I promised her.

She made her way to the bar as I headed to speak to Eleazar and Carmen, Tanya's parents. We chatted briefly about school when I noticed that Tanya had cornered Bella.

"Would you excuse me, please." I dismissed myself and hurried across the room.

Bella's arm, the one that wasn't holding a drink was crossed over her chest, and she looked aggravated. I arrived just in time to hear her response.

"There was no need to warn me, Tanya. Trust me when I say that Edward has left me satisfied many, many times in the past, and I look forward to countless more times in the future. So maybe the problem was you." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

She met my eyes and flushed slightly. However, she walked over to me, rose on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "Hi, lover."

"Hi, baby, are you ready?" I asked, playing along.

"Yes, I've been waiting for this all night," Bella insinuated, linking her hand with mine.

"Where are you two going?" Tanya looked confused.

"To ring in the New Year, as lovers do." Bella grinned wickedly.

Tanya's mouth dropped open as we walked away from her. We both burst into laughter as we made it into the kitchen. A few servers gave us strange looks.

"That was actually fun." Bella laughed.

"Lover?" I questioned.

"Mmmm … serves her right. Besides, who knows? If all goes well tonight, it just may be true." Bella winked at me.

"But shouldn't I buy you dinner first?" I asked.

"You did, and the ice cream was delicious." Bella's smile grew.

 **Minute**

The others were already inside the pool house when we arrived, and they all looked up when we entered

"It's about time," Emmett boomed.

"We got held up by Tanya," I explained.

"Please, tell me you didn't invite her out here," Alice begged.

"Hell, no." I shook my head.

"Thank, God." Alice sighed.

"Bella, this is Alice and Jasper; guys, this is Bella." They all nodded in greeting.

"So, let the fun begin," Emmett said as he rubbed his hands together.

I took a seat on the couch, and Bella sat next to me; so close, our legs were touching. On the table in front of us were cups and bottles of hard alcohol. We talked for awhile about school and our jobs.

"Let's play 'never have I ever,'" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Do we have to?" I hated this game.

"I've never played, it sounds like fun." Bella looked up at me.

"Fine," I agreed.

"Bella, since you've never played, you make a statement about something you've never done before, but you think others have. If you've done it, you drink," Alice explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Bella nodded.

"Okay, so I'll go first. Never have I ever … swapped gum while kissing," Alice declared.

Emmett, Rose, and Jasper took a sip from their cups.

"Never have I ever … gone skinny dipping," Jasper said with a smirk at my brother.

I was surprised when Bella took a drink with Emmett and Rose.

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"The Chief's daughter has a freaky side — nice." Emmett raised his cup to acknowledge her.

"It's not that big of a deal. I was four and all muddy from making mud pies in La Push." She shrugged.

"Never have I ever had a golden shower," Rose stated.

"That is just gross." Bella wrinkled her nose.

"Ewww," Alice complained. "No one better drink to that one. I don't want to know."

Thankfully, no one drank.

Emmett was next. "Okay … now, what haven't I done? Got one … never have I ever worn lipstick.

"Lame." Rose rolled her eyes.

All three girls took a drink.

"Never have I ever joined the mile-high club," Bella said.

We were the only two that didn't tilt back their cups.

"Never have I ever received a grade below a B." I smirked.

"Also lame," Rose said.

Emmett, Rose, and Alice took a drink.

We went several more rounds, and the others were getting quite toasted while Bella and I were only slightly buzzed. It was all fun and games until Emmett's turn came, and he was slurring his words together.

"Never have I ever lasted less than a minute." He giggled.

"Dude, not cool." Jasper frowned.

I glared at my brother and took a sip, then slammed down my cup. Bella stood suddenly and tugged on my hand.

"Give me a tour," she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Sure." I was grateful to get out of there.

"Where are you guys going," Emmett called after us.

"Edward is showing me around. Don't wait up." Bella grabbed the champagne bottle and my hand.

"Well, midnight is in a half-hour, don't be too long," Alice called.

 **Minute**

We disappeared down the hallway to the indoor pool. The water glistened from the moonbeams from the skylight windows.

"Do you feel like skinny dipping?" I asked.

"Probably not a good idea when we've been drinking. Did Alice say you have a sauna?" Bella asked.

"We do, but it's off. Would you like me to turn it on?" I asked.

"I never seen in the inside of one, show me?" she asked, looking up at me with hooded eyes.

"Sure, right this way." I hoped I was reading her signals right.

I led her to a door, opened it, and then flipped on the lights. Inside was a long wooden bench with a few towels in a basket on one end. Bella walked in, took a seat, kicked off her shoes, and crossed her ankles.

"It takes a while to heat up," I explained.

"We can make our own heat." She beckoned me with her finger.

I took the seat next to her, and she moved closer. I leaned in to kiss her, fully intending it to be chaste. However, the instant our lips touched, it awoke something inside of me, and I couldn't get close enough.

After a few moments of making out heavily and over-the-clothes touches, she pulled away. She held up the bottle she'd stole and wiggled it.

"Some bubbly? I doubt the others will notice it's missing," she said.

"Emmett certainly doesn't need anymore," I grumbled.

"I'm sure it was the alcohol talking," Bella whispered, rubbing her hand along my leg.

I peeled back the foil, and since I didn't have an opener, I gave it a hard shake. The cork popped off and flew across the room as the liquid poured out over my hand.

"Whoops." Bella giggled.

"Can you get me a towel?" I asked, switching hands on the bottle.

Bella glanced at the towels, and an impish grin lit her face. She took my hand and licked it. She then began to suck on my fingers ... one by one, while swirling her tongue.

My cock stirred in my pants.

"Bella …" I didn't want her to stop, but I didn't want her to think I expected this, either.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you were feeling it too." She dropped my hand, looking flustered.

"I do. I just don't want to let you down," I confessed.

"You won't," she promised with a shake of her head.

I handed her the bottle, and she took a swig. A tiny droplet escaped her mouth and trailed down her chin onto her neck. Without hesitating, I licked her there, and she let out a moan.

"I have a feeling this might get messy." She stood and unzipped her dress. She slipped it off and let it hit the floor leaving her in only a red lacey bra and underwear.

My cock pressed against my pants, begging for release. I took off my shirt and pants then pulled her into my lap. The bottle splashed, getting us both wet. Her left breast was now saturated.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"Don't apologize." She turned in my lap, so she was straddling me.

My mouth attached to her breast, licking and sucking the sweet champagne from her body. Meanwhile, my cock was fully aware that it was pressing against her underwear

"I'm thirsty," she gasped.

She grabbed the bottle and took a swig. To my disappointment, she didn't spill any. Then she slid back, so she was balancing on my knees. She gave me an evil smile before she poured the champagne onto my lap. I hissed in surprise and went to jump. However, Bella was already on her knees in front of me.

She took me fully into her mouth. She started sucking slowly at first, as she wrapped her tongue around me. I leaned back and closed my eyes, begging myself not to come too soon. I could feel the cool air against my skin as I tried to reassure myself it wouldn't happen.

"Edward, you have to relax," Bella encouraged softly, rubbing my leg.

I took a few calming breaths and then sipped the champagne as she returned her mouth to my cock. I felt the pressure start to build, and I wasn't sure I could hold back anymore.

"Bella, please, stop." She pulled away and gave me a curious look.

"My turn … or should I say your turn," I said breathlessly.

She grinned and stood as I rolled out a towel across the bench, then another as a pillow. I helped her lay back and knelt alongside her. I pushed her underwear to the side and slipped my finger inside.

She moaned, and her eyes closed. I added a second finger, and she wriggled a bit, as her hips rose. Her skin started to glow from the heat. I grabbed the bottle and poured the contents on to her belly. She gasped as my tongue swirled around the liquid and teased her belly button. Her breathing was becoming more erratic when she reached her hand down and stopped me.

She turned her head to the side and met my eyes. "I want your cock inside of me."

"I don't have a condom." My heart dropped.

"I'm safe. Do you trust me," she asked.

"Yes," I told her.

We moved her makeshift bed to the floor, and I hovered over her. She pulled me down and kissed me heatedly. I slid into her, and she felt warm and snug around me. I moved slowly but firmly, hoping I could make it last longer as she clutched my shoulders and wrapped her legs around my waist.

I thrust a few more times and felt her throbbing around my pulsing cock.

"Faster … please," she begged.

I quickened my pace, and she moaned my name in ecstasy. She was nearly panting when her chest lifted and her mouth opened in a silent scream as her body trembled slightly. Watching the blissful expression overcome her face, I thrust twice more, coming inside her in an explosion that left my knees weak.

"Wow … that was wow." Bella reached up, kissing me.

"Wow, doesn't cover it," I told her.

By now, both of us felt overheated and sticky. I knew we had to cool down or we might suffer heat stroke. I grabbed her hand and helped her into a sitting position. I cupped her cheek and tilted her head so I could kiss her. It was soft and chaste compared to a few moments ago.

"I have an idea; do you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course." Bella nodded.

I lifted her up bridal style and hurried to the door. She wrapped her arms around me and clung to my shoulders. I went straight for the deep end of the pool.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she said warily.

I jumped in and she let out a squeal as we hit the water. When we broke the surface, she wrapped herself around me. My cock instantly started to stir again against her.

"Oh my God, this is cold." She snuggled closer to me.

"I could warm you up again," I suggested as my hand skimmed down her curves.

"Very, very tempting." Bella grinned. "You know that after tonight, no one will ever be able to call you Minute Man again."

"And I have you to thank for that," I told her.

Loud voices from inside the house interrupted us.

"10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, Edward," Bella said.

"Happy New Year." I pulled her into a kiss that grew instantly heated.

And just as we saw the old one out, we rang in the New Year the same way.

* * *

 **Hosts' note: Please leave the author some love. Reviews are encouragement. In case you have an idea of the author's identity, please do not disclose it in the reviews or anywhere else.**

 **Season's greetings**


End file.
